


The Polar Express

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: After the events of the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter recommends that the Hogwarts Express be turned into the Polar Express for the duration of the Christmas holidays. This year, it is Lily’s first time getting to ride the Polar Express.





	The Polar Express

Lily had no idea what was waiting for her when she boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Christmas holidays. She had heard stories from some of the older students but she hadn’t gotten to see it for herself yet. She was beyond excited though; she’d heard it was beyond magical.

She rode to the train station in one of the carriages. Her brothers, Albus and James, and Albus’ best friend, Scorpius, rode with her. They seemed slightly amused by her enthusiastic questions. James was sarcastic and Albus was teasing but Scorpius answered her questions as best as he could without spoiling anything for her. She wanted to be surprised.

They rounded the bend. The train station came into view. She gasped softly. “Look how beautiful it is!” she cried.

The Hogwarts Express was lightly dusted in snow. It gleamed red and gold in the early morning sun. She craned her neck to see it better. The words “POLAR EXPRESS” glittered in gold letters along the side. An enormous Christmas tree towered over the train. The conductor and trolley lady were loading presents onto the train.

Albus and Scorpius exchanged matching smiles. James rested a hand on his sister’s shoulder. He could still remember when he had first seen the Hogwarts/Polar Express during his first year. It had been magical then and it was magical now.

It had been his dad’s idea. His dad believed that the Muggle world was just as important as the wizarding world and so, when James had been born, he’d purchased a whole collection of Muggle Christmas books to read his newborn son. James had loved _The Polar Express_ best of all. His dad had heard from Professor Longbottom that the students were still afraid of the Hogwarts Express during the Christmas holidays after the horrors that had occurred on it during the Second Wizarding War. He’d suggested then that they transform the Hogwarts Express into the Polar Express during the holidays.

The students had loved it. There had been hot chocolate and small presents for each student. After that first year, the Hufflepuffs had set up the first gift of Christmas to set off the present exchange. One of the professors always rode along dressed up as Santa Claus even if most of the students no longer believed in him.

The four picked a carriage together, soon joined by Rose and Hugo. “Isn’t it amazing?” Lily gushed to Hugo. He nodded quickly, taking in the miniature tree sitting on the table by the window and the fairy lights hanging from the luggage racks.

“How do they do the first gift of Christmas?” Lily asked.

“It’s announced through the train,” Rose explained. “The seventh years do it. They’re the only ones who know the Amplifying Charm.”

“Wow,” Lily said, her eyes shining.

As the train began to move, Lily kept her face plastered to the window, watching as the village of Hogsmeade disappeared into the distance. James challenged Rose and Hugo to a game of exploding snap. Scorpius was reading and Albus absentmindedly petted Rose’s cat.

The trolley lady came by about an hour into the journey. She had the usual selection of treats and candies but also had steaming mugs of hot chocolate for everyone in the carriage. Lily sipped at her drink, still staring out the window.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a voice boomed through the train. Lily sat straight up. She knew that voice. It was the Hufflepuff prefect! It was time for the first gift of Christmas. She exchanged an excited glance with Hugo. She wondered who it was going to be. If she admitted it to herself, she really hoped it would be her although she wasn’t expecting it.

“This year, the first gift of Christmas goes to…”

There was a hushed silence and Lily reached for James’ hand. He chuckled softly at her nervousness.

“…Rose Granger-Weasley!”

As the words were pronounced, a group of Hufflepuffs appeared at the door to their carriage. Lily shrieked with glee as Rose stood up, looking slightly stunned. Hugo’s eyes were wide, unbelieving that his sister was receiving the gift.

“And what would you like for Christmas, Miss Granger-Weasley?” asked the Hufflepuff prefect.

“I- I don’t know,” she admitted. “I haven’t really thought about it.” She glanced around the carriage as though looking for inspiration. Her gaze landed on Lily, still bouncing with excitement, and she smiled. She turned back to the prefect.

“Actually, I have the perfect idea,” she said. Rose leaned forward and whispered into his ear. When she was done speaking, the prefect took a step back to get a closer look at her face.

In a much quieter voice, he said, “If you’re sure then.” He Amplified his voice again so that the entire train could hear. “The first gift of Christmas is the book _History of the Harpies_ by Ginevra Potter.” From a bag laying at his feet, the prefect removed the copy of the book and handed it to Rose. All down the train, Lily could hear applause as he announced the gift.

As the group of Hufflepuffs shuffled out of the carriage, the excitement in the much smaller group settled down. “Why’d you get that?” James asked. “You don’t even like the Holyhead Harpies.”

Rose nodded solemnly. “I know.” Then she handed the book to Lily. “But Lily does.”

“I- I can’t take this,” Lily stammered. “I didn’t get the first gift. It’s yours.” She tried to hand the book back but Rose wouldn’t take it.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can do whatever I want with it and I think that you should have the first gift of Christmas.”

Lily stared at the book that her mother had written. It had only recently released and she hadn’t had a chance to buy the book yet. But she was so excited to read it. Her mother had spent hours working on it.

“Thanks Rose,” Lily said quietly. “This is the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
